1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for analyzing oil and gas well logs. The method allows a log analyst to make an accurate interpretation of a well log in oil and gas bearing shaly sand formations by providing a means to correct for missing or faulty data. A frequent problem confronting the log analyst is the ability to make an accurate interpretation because of missing or incorrect data. Accurate porosity data is often not available. Correction of resistivity data for conductive clays, thin bed effects and hole angle is often needed. The methodology described below provides these answers in shaly oil and gas bearing sands.
2. Description of Related Art
The article entitled "Electrical Conductivities in Oil-Bearing Shaly Sand Accurately Described with the SATORI Saturation Model", (A. de Kuijper, R. K. J. Sandor, J. P. Hofman, J. M. V. A. Koelman, P. Hofstra and J. A. de Waal. The Log Analyst. September-October 1996, Vol. 37, No. 5, pp. 22-32), is an example of the technology currently known. These prior methods all fail in one or more respects to address the problems described.